


The Choice (and other short stories)

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, POV Alternating, Sibling Bonding, friendships, short stories collections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: In a stand alone collection of short stories follows the Solo children and an Orphan soldier boy in an alternative Universe . In 'The Choice', Ben wishes to not be alone but when his wish is granted it's threatened with his true destiny. In 'Don't and Stay' Rey's childhood word game becomes a real choice for her to make. Fn-1287 in 'First Mission' finds him paired up not with battles and death but with a girl.





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This author makes no money from these works. Star Wars and its characters belong to Lucasfilm and Disney. Stories are not Beta read until further notice.

Ben was a barren moon cold and remote. Swirling on his lonely axis. From his orbit he twirls out of the shadows of his planet and it’s orbit into the ray of sunshine. His Rey of sunshine. Warm and content. Ben reached out to touch her warmth. Reaching out time and time again trying to fill more of his void. 

  


Rey. Short and simple and straightforward. She didn't need the extra glamour of Evita or Lolotta or any girl name in the whole galaxy to pretty herself up with. No flowery name for her no. Her’s was the name of life giving beams of a star. His sister, his constant companion, his world.

  


There might not have been a Rey had Ben not been force sensitive. 

  


For many Tatooine springs the family had docked and rented a hut near Luke. While Ben train under him his parents would debate every year. Leia wanted to leave Ben full time with Luke but Hans disagreed. That fateful night Ben overheard Hans talking to Leia.

  


“He’s still a boy. It not natural to leave a kid on their own. I don’t care what the Jedi did in those days he’s a Solo now.”

  


Ben lay in bed listening to his father defend him. While he had dreams of becoming a Jedi he didn’t care much for his mother wanting to throw him out either. He chew his lip angry at her. What did she care if he was here she was rarely home any way. Always out helping others and not with the family. Always with the stupid Republic. 

  


He balled up his fist and hit the bed.

  


He was always surprised when coming home from Luke’s to find that his parents hadn’t left during the day. It was only a matter of time before they would do it. He knew that much.

  


Rolling over to his side he thought if he only had someone on his side through this it would make life bearable. It was rather lonely. They moved often and usually where Hans would find work. Since the Republic didn’t want to give Leia a proper job they depended on Hans. So they went where Leia could sway seat members about the danger of the factor bit of empire and were Hans could make some quick credits on the downlow. None of it places where kids were and none of whom Ben could make friends with.

  


There was Luke’s other Padawans but they were seem to have made bounding friendships between each other. They believed, at least the older ones did, that Luke played favorites with him. Because he was his nephew that was why Luke went on about how strong the force was with him. But the others didn’t see the worry this caused Luke. They rather believe it was praise when Ben was sure it was concern.

  


Rolling over to the fetal position Ben thought about a friend. Then it hit him. If he was strong with the force could he not use it to summon a companion?

  


He sat up bringing his knees to his chin. Squeeze his eyes shut he picture in his head the force. In his mind's eye it was a swirling purple galaxy. Moving through his room and dead center on him. He went on imagining the force hearing his wish and breaking off into orange chucks and floating out his window. Out to find him a friend. Blinking his eyes he felt lighter and tingling. Assured that it wasn’t his body falling asleep but that he had been heard and his wish would come true. He tucked into bed hopeful. 

  


When Leia said she was pregnant Ben wasn’t thrilled. It seem to confirm the dark part of him that said he would be replaced and once the baby was born he would go to Luke’s. He watched her belly swell with hatred finding it easier to pick fights with his parents.

  


“Come Ben touch my belly,” said Leia excited when the baby moved

  


Ben begrudgingly touched her stomach. 

  


“So my new brother is literally kicking me out as well.” He thought when a tiny foot kicked out.

  


Leia didn’t seem to notice going on to say, “You’re going to be the big man around the house now. You’ll have to help out with the baby.”

  


That didn’t thrill him at all either.

  


“Ben come over and hold the baby.” said Leia months later

  


Ben who was sour from having to wait in the medic waiting room for hours with nothing to do slump over to Leia bedside.

  


“Say hello to your big brother, Rey.” she said to the bundle in her arms

  


“Rey? It’s a girl?” the concept never dawned on Ben before that there would be another gender to the baby

  


He lean over Rey wrapped in clean white cloths. Her squished up face was trembling. Sense him or maybe feeling the coolness of his shadow she stopped shaking and relaxed. Slowly her brown eyes opened and she beam up at him.

  


She liked him.

  


“Uh Hi!” he said surprised 

  


Hans patted Ben on the back, “How about that Benny!”

  


Ben reached out and took her clam shell hand in his and felt it. It pulsated through their locked hands. Like a spark or static deep inside him. He looked around but no one else seem to have felt it. 

  


Oh, he thought, it’s you!

  


Parenting didn’t come naturally to Ben. He wasted a load of cloth nappies when he found out her chair was the one that was wet. He had mini panic attacks when she cried and he tried all the usually things that made her stop. Burping, changing, feeding all of the usually stuff. Till he found out she got ship sick when they travelled. His first day alone with her he blew up her bottle trying to warm up the milk. Not to mention his arms ache and cramped from carrying her despite Rey weight no more than a sack of potatoes. 

  


Whatever skills he lacked as her third parent she whole heartedly forgave him for it. Saving her best smiles and coos just for him.

  


He proudly show off the most prettiest baby to any who would look. They would say. “Oh what a good father you make.”

  


Instead of replacing Ben like he thought he would became vital in her raising. Hans still had to work and Leia still kept hoping some system would vote her in. Those late night talks about Ben going to Luke’s all but disappeared. At least for awhile.

  


Then came the incident at Maz Kanata castle. 

  


It was just Hans and the kids. They enter in through the double doors Hans leading the way and Ben carrying five year old Rey in his arms. They were getting a few looks. For one Han’s and his infamous self. And two Ben doubted they got many children Rey’s age in there. While thirdly Ben Jedi uniform which he wore near constantly since the age of eight. 

  


Coming in Ben already knew that if Leia had any knowledge that they would be there she would have put a stop to it. But Hans was looking for work and he reason Maz was as a decent person as anyone he knew. Ben couldn’t say the same about who visited her castle.

  


Maz lense face widen when she saw the three enter her crowded hall. She put down her platter and rushed over to them.

  


“You brought the kids this time.” she said waving at Rey who grew shy and tucked her face into Ben’s shoulder “I suppose this means you’re not on the run.”

  


Hans smooth back his hair, “Come on now you make me sound like some sorta outlaw in front of the kids.”

  


Hans looked over at Ben with a sheepish smile.

  


Ben rolled his eye’s, he wishes he was some daring outlaw. 

  


“Actually Maz I was wondering if you knew of anyone hiring.” he said

  


Maz looked around the hall, “Several.”

  


Sensing more unsavory talks Hans waved Ben away, “Go take Rey and get a drink or something.”

  


Ben looked around as his hold on Rey tighten. He had thoughts about taken her outside and waiting for their father. What stopped him was a roar of rambunctious laughter. Not thinking Ben edge his way over to the source of the merriment. Mindlessly tucking Rey into his cloak. 

  


The crowd was gathered in a semi-circle gambling and laying their money in piles on a table. That wasn’t what helding the crowds interest it was the men who were sitting and speaking. Two men and a boy that looked to be Ben’s age retelling a story. They told the punchline and the group laughed out loud. The three all wore a uniform of grey Abafar wool and tall boots polished to a shine. On their shoulder a crest of a circle Ben knew to be the First Orders insignia. 

  


Ben’s eyes widen he thought it best to head straight for the door.

  


“Oh.” a voice directed his way the circle had turned it’s head to face him.

  


To late to flee.

  


“Look what we have here, a Jedi.” said one of the First Order men “I thought they were extinct.”

  


“Eradicated more like it.” said his companion taking a sip of his blue drink

  


The boy who was with them, the one with the red hair and light eyes locked a gaze with him. The other seem to be sizing him up. Ben could feel it the air of superiority about him. He was looking for some weakness about Ben to use against him. Ben just level his sight back at the boy unfazed. 

  


However the other two men seemed more interested in Ben. One coming up from the table and around to him. 

  


“Kinda young but I suppose they have to start out somewhere.” he said

  


Ben broke off his stare with the boy and looked over to the one closest to him. He was eyeing him like a piece of furniture he wanted to buy. 

  


“I’d love to see you in action. The Knight’s of Ren like to show off but I rather see a proper Jedi at his best.”

  


Ben frowned, “Knights of Ren?”

  


“Supreme Leader Snoke skilled fighters.” he said “You must have at least heard of our Supreme Leader? He would be curious as to learn about you.”

  


“As flattering as that sounds I highly doubt it. I am just a Padawan.” said Ben

  


The First Order boy had mumble something under his breath that Ben was sure was a insult. He narrowed his eyes at him. 

  


The interest of the men was making him nervous. In his arms Rey had gone still. Stiller then usually. Ben was grateful for it. It was one thing to be alone with these eager men but another to have Rey with him. Damn Hans for bringing them here.

  


“Then is your master here?” said the man looking around for one

  


“He didn’t come in with any Jedi master.” said the boy

  


“How do you know that Hux?”

  


Ben shot Hux a look. The boy was no longer staring at him but at his chest. Ben looked down to see Rey poking her head out starting back at Hux whose lip was fighting a twitch. The red head boy looked back up at Ben. Having what he had wanted something to hold against him. It read all over his smug face, gotcha.

  


Hux got up swiftly from the table and still locking eyes with Ben as he walked by. Ben’s gut told him to get out of there and fast.

  


Thinking quickly and on his feet he turn back to the man, “If you’re leader is so inclined have him talk to Luke Skywalker instead.”

  


“The Luke Skywalker?” said the man delightfully impressed now “I should have guess that myself.”

  


Just as Ben turned to walk out the double doors there came a cry. Ben and the others turned around for the source. 

  


“You rotten brat!” cried the Bothan man who jumped to his feet his front damp with drink “You did that on purpose!”

  


Hux didn’t bat an eye as he put down the empty glass. Not moving when the other got up into his face. Towering over the cocky boy.

  


Hux smiled, “I think it’s an improvement. Covers the smell of your fur.”

  


The Bothan double up his first and as his giant hand went flying Hux sprung into action. Diving with nimble movement of a season fighter he ducked. The Bothan fist missed and smashed into another’s man's jaw. The bystander toppled over his chair and onto the floor, Hux popped up behind his attacker.

  


“You’re quite a slow old thing.”

  


The Bothan was blind with rage to not see the others next move to have been the same as the first. Ben saw what Hux was doing as another bystander got the full force of the attack. This time the bystander was anger as was his companions. They rose in unionsent. They shouted in a different tongue but their anger carried through.

  


“Stay out of it!” Cried the Bothan who didn’t see the punch Hux delivered

  


His aim was sure and swift. Hux was well train that was clear. The Bothan despite his size was being tosh into another table. This time that group had enough and went after Hux. 

  


The two First Order men step in this time, “I wouldn’t.” they warned

  


The others advance while bystander had started a fight with the Bothan now. A more fairer fight than Hux had been and where now sweeping the floor in their struggle.

  


The whole hall was now picking sides as the tension was high and soon fist began to fly. Those fighting took out guns and shots were fired.

  


Ben dropped Rey down shielding her with his body against the wall with his body. His light-saber was out blocking stray shots that flew wildly. He couldn’t hear Rey’s screams but could feel her behind his thighs shaking. 

  


Maz had popped up as did Hans. She was pushing people out of her way with her force push. 

  


“Ben!” Hans cried nearly missing a shot himself “Stay there!”

  


Hans was blocking fists and ducking shots as he inched his way across the hall towards them.

  


Ben was pressing hard till his thigh hit the back of the wall. Rey! He turned to see the little head crawling across the litter floor till she was under the bar. On her knees Rey’s face low to the floor her tiny fists pressing against her ears and her eyes held shut.

  


“Stay there!” Ben cried real panic overtook him

  


His light-saber came above his head and down. He cut his way blindly through the mob. His vision a tunnel. He wasn’t even aware of skill and training anymore. It was all mad insticited. Finally he reached the bar.

  


Maz voice was now becoming clearer as she screamed for order, “Lower your guns you pack of wild animals!”

  


Getting on his hands and knees Ben crawled over to Rey. She jumped at being touched and then locked her arms around his neck. Clinging to him hard. 

  


Ben felt a hard slam on his back. He jerked up ready for a fight. But it was Hans. He was at his side white face and gun drawn. 

  


There was no need for guns now the castle was still and as Ben got to his feet clutching Rey he saw why. Bodies lay sprawled out, blood of many different colors was splattered everywhere amongst the broken furniture, and all eyes had turned to Ben. Those bodies had burn marks and severed limbs still twitching had been seared off as well. The rest of the room looked to be unharmed by the whole ordeal except for the path before Ben.

  


Hans hissed in Ben’s ear, “We gotta book it!”

  


Ben didn’t need to be told twice and headed for the door. He turn to look back making sure no one was going to follow them. His eyes had found Hux in the crowd some how. The boy was smirking not a scratch on him and calmly fixing his gloves. 

  


Once in the safety of the Falcon and finally out of the atmosphere did Ben wonder if he had killed any of those still bodies. Beside him steering Hans was still panting drenched in sweat. He set their destination and on auto pilot got out of his seat to check on Rey.

  


He pulled off her tunic and bloomers check her everywhere. Ben watched assured that her silence was a sign of something wrong. She was dirty from crawling on the floor but all together alright. 

  


Hans tosh her clothes to the floor and sighed. Leaning on the table Rey was sitting on he hung his head.

  


“Your mother’s going to kill me.” he finally said

  


He looked sheepishly up at Ben with new founded worry on his face. He didn’t ask if he was alright. Ben noted that even though he was physically fine. There was also no pats on the back either for protecting Rey. Later on he overheard why.

  


Leia nearly throttled Hans that night when he told her. Ben was suppose to be asleep Rey in the crook of his arm. His eyes shut but his ears wide open.

  


After the lecture Hans went on to tell her how Ben lunged after Rey, “Leia he just kept attacking people. The first few didn’t see it coming but the last where trying to get out of the way. One was begging Ben to stop.”

  


Ben’s eyes fluttered open angry. No one begged him, they all had guns and no one saw Rey. Of course he was to focus on Rey to noticed. He didn’t even remember who he attacked. He didn’t think he had killed anyone. It was hard to tell if he did. Besides that who was more important Rey or some stranger?

  


Leia whom he would have guess would have bashed him did the opposite, “I suppose he was panicked over Rey.”

  


“That wasn’t Benny in there.” said Hans “The way he carried that thing was brutal. I mean sure bar fights are pretty rough but Ben was out for blood.”

  


Ben could have shouted out. Was he suppose to have just let Rey get hurt? But he kept quiet glad he didn’t tell them that he meet people from the Order.

  


The fights after that became more personal for Ben. When Rey was asleep or when she was in the other room they fought. For the three seem to have a silent agreement to fight when she wasn’t around, and when she was they went at it with fierce abandonment. 

  


afterwards Hans and Leia would look at each other confirming something between them. Ben knew what is was too. His days were numbered now. 

  


That Tatooine spring instead of Luke’s they went to Cato Neimoidia. Leia had a meeting with the representatives there. No job talks this time but a clear warning about the First Order. 

  


They had docked and Ben had grab a bucket put it in Rey’s hands and picked up the basket of laundry when Hans stopped him. Grabbing the basket from him.

  


“Hey Benny I’ll get that.” he said Ben didn’t protest and let go “Why don’t you take your mom into the city.” 

  


“I’ve got chores to do.” said Ben still recalling the snap with Leia that night

  


“Nay I’ll get to them.” said Hans rather friendly “Take Rey, go see the sights while you’re at it. She’ll like it.”

  


Hans winked at Rey. 

  


Two figures made their way through the crowded marketplace. One on top of the others shoulders. 

  


Her little face bright with wonder at the fog rolling around the buildings and the opulent palaces one on end of each other. The glittering streets named after each palace that took up a block of it. The suspending bridges that lead from one designated area to the other, from shopping district to the former Trade federation builds which were now office buildings up to the private housing area. All of the living area suspended above the fog on cliffs and mountains. 

  


“Ben!” Rey cried out pointing to a couple in extravagant local garments. The women done up with rouge and their hair defies gravity in height. Even its people while no longer enjoying the power and renaissance of the Trade federation still had an air of superiority and grandeur of their heritage. While Rey enjoyed it Ben found it annoying. 

  


The pair while in their best looked shabby in such surroundings. The torious, intergalactic shoppers and day trippers all wore the same shabbiness of galactal fashion that not one single native blinked an eye at. Still Ben couldn’t help but resent them for their splendor. He wanted to wear the best, to look a certain way to stand out and be noticed for once.

  


Sorta like at Maz with the awe of the men from the First Order. How impressed they were of him being a Jedi.

  


They past stalls selling the garments costing more than what he could ever make at the odd jobs he took on. He glance at the women garb thinking Rey would look cute dressed up as a mini lady. 

  


Rey hands cross under his chin and her feet tapped on his chest more frequent when she was excited. Now those soft leather shoes where practically clapping.

  


“That one is my house!” said Rey pointing to a pretty palace trim with pink and had glass with a rainbow sheen to it.

  


“That one?” he said tilting his chin up to Rey “Want me to buy you it then?”

  


“With all the credits you have!” she said in wonder believing him 

  


He had been working odd jobs whenever they had docked now. Repairing shuttles and doing manual labor. He had saved up and ever so often show Rey his progress. He would take out his galactic credits and tosh than above her head showering down on her. It would litter around her and in her child eyes he was rich. In his eyes the amount wouldn’t buy him a decent speeder and would get him a lousy meal here. 

  


“And I would have some left over too.” he said not wanting to ruin her fun

  


“Where will you live?” she said

  


“There,” he said of course pointing to the house of the Senator and representative of Cato Neimoidia. Or the giant building that took up one whole cliff side in another junktion across the grandest bridge of them all. 

  


Rey tilted her head down and over his head. As if to say really now? He stopped walking unable to see with her in the way. She grab his head between both of her hands and what he thought was going to be a kiss she rubbed her nose against his vigorously. “You’re silly.” she nasally said 

  


The timer in the center of town rang its bell. “We better get back to the falcon.” 

  


The Millennium Falcon like everything they own looked shabby compared to the other craft sitting on the tar. But Ben was proud of that shabby mess it was the best in the galaxy and had gotten them out of a lot of trouble. When not in the air Hans was working on it adding or subtracting something. And as they approached it their father was there working on it.

  


Rey shooted her butt to let Ben know she wanted down. He took hold of her arms and swung her up and around then down on to her feet. She hopped then ran towards Hans. Chewiee was coming down the ramp carrying a box of tools and places them down at Hans feet.

  


Hans' head was up in one of the hollows his arms swallowed up over his head. His voice echo in side the Falcon.

  


“Hand me the circle wrench.” 

  


Rey ran for the box knowing her circle wrench from her pincers.

  


“Damn this-” he grunted in an effort to tighten something “thing. Check above for me that I hadn’t hit the main.”

  


Chewiee sat back with arms over his head while Rey climb over him to get to the Falcon. Monkey her way up the side of the ship to tip toe across and above where her father head was. Open the panel and dig her five year old hands inside.

  


“You’re fine.” she said

  


“Oh-Chewiee I said you help me!”

  


Chewiee chippered but did not move to help.

  


Hans ducked under and out of the falcon his arms blacken, “We are gonna have to buy a few parts. It ain’t gonna come cheap either.”

  


“Did you two have a good walk?” Hans said to Rey who was inching her way off the Falcon

  


“Yup!” landing on her feet her knees bent and almost touching her chin “We saw a lady with hair this big.” her hands laid flat above her head but at the full length of her arm.

  


“I never understood these kids fashion sense.” said Hans

  


“Mom didn’t come back with you.” said Hans whipping down his tools

  


“She asked for some time alone but no one showed to hear her talks.” said Ben 

  


Hans blew on his tool before vigorously rubbing it down. “They don’t want to see the First Order as a threat. They got to use to peace time and all the fun but don’t want to do the work to maintain it.” 

  


“Peace times?” said Ben “There are famines on Ibaar, Balamak is being suppressed and there are labor camps on Iktotch! Are these indeed peace times?”

  


He also wanted to add that their family had help in taking down the emperor and yet here they were outcast. Barely making ends meet. Not even being taking seriously by the New Republic who they helped rebuild. The ungrateful lot!

  


What was worst was Hans shrugged it all off like it didn’t bother him. Not when Rey was wearing a shalwar kameez from last year with holes in the elbows and pants legs that was up to her shins. 

  


“There is always going to be conflict,” said Hans as if trying to be a wise old man “Just somethings are more serious than others.”

  


Ben turned his back on Han’s and mutter under his breath, “Tell that to the Balamaks.”

  


Hans looked up and gaze over the floating city. His gaze fixed on the senators palace the same which Ben had joked would be his. He knew he was looking past it for Leia. Despite his nonchalant manner Hans was worried. Only the newer members of the republic listen to Leia the older and more in control ones weren’t doing anything about Snoke.

  


Hans came out of his trance, “She’ll miss dinner.”

  


“She always misses dinner.” said Ben

  


“I wanted this to be a special dinner.”

  


“What’s special about it?”

  


“Well Chewiee is here,” said Hans his arm pointing at the Wookiee falling asleep

  


Ben was not impressed, “So?”

  


Hans chew his lip, “She’s gonna miss dinner.”

  


Leia was late as Ben finally started setting the table in side the Falcons small alcove. He didn’t get why she keep saying sorry. It wasn’t like Ben was planning on her being there anyway he was more annoyed that Rey would start to mope without food. But here they were crowded around his father holographic chess table eating together. Chewiee taken up most of the space.

  


Hans nearly booted his ass for trying to eat at the cockpit, “But there is no room!”

  


“Come on Benny-”

  


“Mom.” Ben winced bad enough Hans' said it.

  


“Ben sorry,” Leia looked at Hans with a warm smile, “Your dad did well with a large dinner. Bravo.”

  


“Well a man’s gotta put food on this table.” he said throwing an arm around her shoulders brushing Ben by accident who moved embarrassed by their show.

  


Rey was picking through her mixed squashes, eating the reds first- her favorite -then down the line past green, purple and blues. Ben reach out to wipe the line of squash juice from her chin. Licking his finger clean.

  


“And the Falcon is clean and tidy.” went on Leia

  


Hans' beat his chest, “Manage to even have time to tend the engines as well.”

  


Chewiee made a snide remark about being on window duty. Not one comment about Ben poor house work or a thank you which would be out of place since for once he didn’t do any of it. Ben rarely got a free day with so much work to be done. It dawn on him then that something was up. 

  


“Dad says we need parts for the Falcon.” added Ben watching his parent shift uncomfortably.

  


“For another day.” said Leia not at all stressed while Hans seemed embarrassed “I just want to eat this delicious meal and enjoy the company of my family.”

  


Chewiee growled.

  


“And with Chewiee, sorry.”

  


Ben notice how the meal was more pricey than what they normally ate as well. Tundra apples bake in pastry now ruining Rey’s collar. Out of season milk beans. This was a feast food. Now tasting bitter on his tongue.

  


After their, to him, forced happy meal Hans and Chewiee took the cockpit and the Falcon was taking off heading homeward bound. Ben sat back from the cockpit listening to the soft mumbles of Hans and Chewiee. He couldn’t make out what Hans was whispering but Chewiee couldn’t be quiet even if he tried.

  


His comments were without content, “you’re doing the right thing.” “It will get easier. He is so grown already.”

  


“Yeah,” said Hans finally speaking normally, “I guess so.”

  


He could see Hans grip on the throttle tighten.

  


So it was happening then. Hans had been swayed by Leia at last. It was because of the fight at Maz castle that he was sure of. Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. 

  


Rey warm body collided with his. She flipped over and laid her head in his lap looking upwards at the homemade doll Ben had made for her. The doll sailed in the air doing twirls and dives. Ben imagine it as one of the fancy ladies they had seen that day. Living a life that he couldn’t buy for her. Ben touched Rey forehead petting her as she paid him no mind. Oblivious to everything that was happening.

  


They got home hours later and Rey had fell asleep on Ben on the way there. Ben went to carry her inside when Leia took over.

  


“No it’s okay I’ll do it.” she whispered so not to wake her

  


Did his parents think that even Rey was a burden on him like his chores? He wouldn’t get a chance to do things he use to with her anymore.

  


He said nothing to tired himself to start a fight.

  


Leia and Hans must have thought their good luck last day were coming true for Ben said nothing to them. No snide remark. They didn’t get annoyed comments or a low whisper sass to Hans. Ben truthfully announce he was tired and was going to bed. 

  


Leia and Hans was in the common room making up something warm to drink. Looking disappointed but nodding in unions. 

  


Ben by passed his nook in the hallway that served as his bed but went to Rey’s room. He lean his back on the wall and slid down watching her sleep. Her handful of toys crowded around her cot crowning her head. Like a halo making her an angel of childhood and all that was innocent.

  


The twin moons peeked into the small window and shone down upon her. His sister, his constant companion, his only friend. He had taken her existence for granted up until now. As the shadows dance upon the room he recalled his prepubescent wish.

  


He stayed in her bedroom in a daze unable to sleep. Coming aware as the sky was splash with rosy colors. He crawled towards Rey’s bed and poked her awake.

  


“Come on,” he whispered

  


She blinked awake and sat up. That sort of springy awake that only young children had. 

  


Getting her ready he put her hair into a messy three loop bun. A clumsy effort at still trying to do her hair. He helped her into her shalwar kameez and lead her by the hand to the common room. Chewiee softly slumbering in the big chair as they tiptoed past him. Ben putting his finger to his lips for Rey to keep quiet. Putting on his boots and taking Hans’ gun they shuffled out the door. 

  


Filling the family’s speeder with fuel he placed Rey on the back and push it good ways out of hearing range. Starting it up driving them out into the wilderness. Past the mobile units and caravan houses that for the time were their neighborhood and out into the open. Heading towards the wreckage and the down fighter planes. Towards the graveyard of the imperial war.

  


A usually chore for Ben was to scavenge for parts for extra credits in his down time. Another money maker he picked up. Today would be no different. He showed Rey the best parts to pick. How to pick them and how to be safe inside the crumbling war relics. Making sure she listen to him. 

  


The sun was a hand above the horizon when he patted Rey on the head, “That’s enough for today.”

  


Rey looked up at him a question look on her face even as she was catching her breath from the work. Was he, in her eyes, acting different than usually. Was his face grimacing? She seem to finally sense it.

  


She lifted her arms, “Pick me up.” Her hands made grabby motions. 

  


It dawn on him that he could pick her up and keep going. He had his savings and the speeder had enough fuel. Pick her up and leave. But reality hit him where would they go? How would they survive? He didn’t even have enough credits for a ship. They couldn’t out run Leia and Hans on a single planet. And he still wasn’t a good enough Jedi to protect them both.

  


“Okay,” he lean down and picked her up 

  


He heard the echo of an engine in the distance and saw on the horizon a speeding figure. Feeling his presence even before seeing his face he knew it was Luke. Luke slowed his speeder to a stop a yard away from them. Ben's grip on Rey tighten.

  


Run, every ounce of energy told him. Every twitch of his muscle. Every beat of his pounding heart was ready to act. Make a choice. 

  


He glanced over at his own speeder.

  


“Ben.” called Luke a yard away.

  


He’d have to make a choice.

  


Ben bent at the knee and moved to made his move.


	2. Don't and Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author makes no money off of these stories. Star Wars and it's characters belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. This is not Beta read at time of publishment.

That was junk, those were sellable, and that could be refashion for other purposes. Rey’s keen eye for usefulness and function was well beyond the age of thirteen.

  


Kneeling over her finds as the hot sun beat down on the back of her neck and bounced up from the rusty metal hull she was on. Her dun color clothes soaking up her perspiration. A bead of which runs down her temple and with the palm of her hand sweeps it up and over her pin up hair. 

  


That would be good enough for today, she concluded. Jumping down from the ship's hull she dumped the pieces into her net. Gathering the ends of it and dragging the haul over to the families speeder and putting it in the compartment. 

  


Working as quickly as she could in the sluggish and oppressive heat for the sun was about two hands above the horizon and here on Jakku one didn’t stay outside at night. The native creatures came out at that time to feed and while day was blazing the night was often bitter cold.

  


Rey started the engine. It stalled and then sprung to life giving her a moment of anxiety. When she got a moment she would check the engine. She hoped it was nothing that needed replacing or else she had to use her little pocket money for it. They would be leaving Jakku tomorrow and Rey didn’t think she have time to go scavenging again for any parts for the speeder.

  


Soaring across the dunes and salt lakes Rey felt a sting of hot air rush past her masked face. Ahead she could see the small settlement of Niima Outpost the only settlement of consequence. She parked her speeder outside the cleaning booth and dragged her heavy load over to the work station.

  


The people here on Jakku were survivors harden by a harsh environment and lifestyle. The whole place was backwards and wild. It felt to Rey a miserable place to live and on some level she feared it. Fear that she saw when she looked into the weathered and tired faces of humans and non-human alike. She would be very happy when they moved on. 

  


After washing her pieces she was directed to the station of Unkar Plutt. His smell hit her before she saw him. The look he gave her was equally repulsive. 

  


She held her breath and pushed her wares onto the counter, “What will you give me for these?”

  


He took his time looking at each object making comments to himself and finally announced, “Half a portion.”

  


Rey frowen, “Portion of what? I want to know how many credits you’ll give me.”

  


The line behind her snickered as did Unkar Plutt, “Credits? I deal with food rations sweet thing.”

  


Rey skin crawled at the word sweet thing. 

  


“I’ll tell you what I’ll throw in a bottle of water to the half portion that is if you don’t mind a little extra work.”

  


“What?” Rey frowned her brain slow under the heat 

  


“You’ve got tiny hands good for snatching things. I could use a pair of hands like that.” 

  


Rey took back her items from the counter her voice slow and low, “I think I’ll take my business else where then.”

  


Unkar Plutt laughed calling out to her back, “Good luck selling your junk else where!”

  


Rey bite her lower lip that went a full week’s worth of wages. All those days out in the sun trying to earn pocket money for nothing. Their last few temporary homes she had no luck with either job or scavenging. She was nowhere close to having enough to buy her own ship.

  


Using the money she had Rey bought some sun spot melons for dinner from a stall. At least she thought the prices here on Jakku were cheap. Tying the melons on to her speeder she jumped on and drove off towards their camp.

  


Unkar Plutt rancid smell fading as she drove off. It had made her feel ill. Her abdomen cramped a little as well blaming it on the encounter.

  


Their camp was on a salt flat. Consisting of a group of tents in a semi circle around a fire pit. Rey pulled the family speeder close to the Falcon. Pulling into a stop she swung her leg up and over and landed on her feet.

  


Undoing the melons she looked beyond to the shade of one of the larger tents. Underneath Luke and a dozen or so Padawans sat cross legged on the ground deep in meditation. They sat still as could be the tallest of all the young Jedi was Ben. His black curls pulled back into a tie. His pale face smooth and still.

  


Rey kept looking up from her work as she brought out a pot from one of the tents. Trash had settled for kindling the fire in the pit. Once the flames reached a certain height she place the pot over it. Fill the it with broth to slowly come to a boil. Pulling out her pocket knife she cut open the melons in quarters and scoop out the guts throwing it into the broth.

  


She glanced over none of her noise made no affect on the Jedi’s concentration. Stirring the pulp to a thick soup her mind wandered. Her thoughts overloaded with ideas like chores and where her and her parents would go afterwards. How much pocket money she had saved up and how much more she needed and how long it would take for her to save. Lastly that tomorrow would be the last day with Ben before next year visit. 

  


Her mind chime back that this wasn’t the Jedi way to clear one’s mind of feeling. 

  


Rey shut her eyes and tried to suppress her thoughts. Her stirring grew slower and finally stilled. Finding peace at last and still as the air around her. Was it her imagination or did she feel something? Something coming closer and closer. Till it was right behind her.

  


“Are you meditating?” said a voice in her ear

  


She jerked her eyes open and whipped her head around. Ben stood above her was smiling. Embarrassed Rey started vigorously stirring the pot.

  


“What no!” turning her back on him “I was just resting my eyes.”

  


Trying to look busy she pulled out a sharp but clean piece of flat metal and place it on her lap. From her basket she out came long cylindrical vegetables and upon the makeshift metal cutting board began to cut them up. Throwing the square bits into the melon soup. 

  


Ben squatted down beside her pulling his hood above his head and casting his face in shadow, “Oh was that all?”

  


She licked her lips wondering what it be like to learn the ways of the Jedi. When not trying to earn some pocket money she would watch Ben and the others practices with their Lightsabers. Ben stood out among the others in his fighting abilities. Encircling them like a bird of prey. His saber smashing into the others with brutal force. If Rey hadn’t known it to be a practice battle she would have swore he was out to kill the other Padawans.

  


He didn’t know that Rey would mimic his moves out among the dunes with her staff. Her moves clumsy and slow. Few times hitting the ground so hard it would send violent vibrations up her arms on impact. Leia caught her a few times at it. Though her mother never was as strong as Luke was in the Force she admitted ruefully she wish she took it up.

  


Still any thought about her being trained or future beyond the home seem to always be on hold. "We can talk about it when you're older." Funny enough she was Ben's age when they send him off but that didn't seem to count with their parents. Did excitement begin at some magical age she kept missing?

  


Rey peeked over to Ben and saw that he was still watching her. His face expressionless. It dawn on her that perhaps he was reading her thoughts. His eyes lowered to his feet his own thoughts unreliable to her as if he were wearing a mask. 

  


Ben had been acting funny since they had arrived. He was distant and aloof. Rey didn’t know how to put words into it. Was he that miserable here with Luke?

  


“Mmm,” Ben mumble, now Rey was certain he was reading her thoughts. “You find anything worthwhile?”

  


He pointed to her pile of scrapes. 

  


“Sorta,” she told him about the trader Unkar Plutt and the portions

  


Ben didn’t seem surprised, “Jakku is a hole in the galaxy. It’s far enough for worldly distractions to make a good training ground.”

  


His gaze turned around to watch Luke with narrowed eyes. It dawn on her that perhaps that had been Luke’s own words.

  


“I suppose you’re too busy with training to do much else.” said Rey thinking about lightsabers and fancy moves

  


Ben lips did make a ghost of a smile, “A Jedi does more than fight. They are suppose to be the guardians of the galaxy. Out to make changes for the better of the universe.”

  


Rey hugged her legs watching that far off look in Ben’s eyes. She could imagine Ben her hero out saving the galaxy from the horrors that lay there. Pose like a statue a protective arm around the helpless with his lightsaber posed ready to defend. 

  


Her brother felt the weight of her stare and looked up at her. She smiled back.

  


“I could be doing that now. I should be. If Master Luke let me out of his sight and his training of course. I don’t think he will be doing that anytime soon now.”

  


Rey glance over at Luke who been talking to another man. A older man whom Rey knew as Lor San Tekka, a family friend.

  


Luke seemed reasonable most of the time to her, “Why not?”

  


“I left again.” 

  


“Oh,” Rey didn’t want to admit that she knew he had ran off from Luke’s again. Her uncle had sent a message to Hans and Leia wondering if Ben had come back home. It wasn’t unknown to her that he would get into a fight with Luke and jump into his craft and leave. Usually for a day or so always coming back. This last time he had been gone for a few days.

  


Rey thought better then to ask. She bumped her shoulder into his. The act had him smiling.

  


“So you really want to learn how to wield a lightsaber?” he said

  


“You’re going to show me?”

  


“I suppose you’re old enough.” he said patting her on the head

  


Indigent she shook off his hand,“Hey you where half my age when you learned!”

  


Lor San Tekka came over and Ben grew quiet. His good mood seem to vanish as well. Picking fibers from on his robe and throwing them onto the firepit. She could sense his tension.

  


“Ah Melon soup,” said Tekka in a soothing voice that put Rey at ease “a little piece of heaven in such a harsh climate.”

  


Rey giggled, “It’s just soup.”

  


“I didn’t mean the soup, my dear.”

  


Rey face burned as she giggled. Growing shy she stirred the soup as something to do. Not use to complements. 

  


Tekka turned to Ben, “Your shuttle has blaster holes in it.”

  


Rey looked over at the Ben’s shuttle. His pride and joy that he bought four summers ago. Now seeing the black circular marks with new eyes. How did she miss that?

  


“Whatever happened you were lucky to have escape it.” said Tekka

  


Ben said nothing.

  


“Wow Ben,” said Rey “Sorry about that. You are sure taking it well. If it been me I would be upset.”

  


Ben shrugged still being enigmatic. 

  


Tekka went on, “Snoke is rather interested in Luke now. Wherever you are going in such a hurry be careful. The First Order is ruthless.”

  


“Despite what Master Luke says. I can handle myself.”

  


“I don’t doubt that.”

  


Rey wenced. Her stomach was getting worst. The pain was sharper and it wasn’t about Unkar Plutt any more. Was the heat making her ill? Rey slowly got up clutching her tummy.

  


Ben noticed, “You alright?”

  


“Something I ate I think.” she said excuses herself.

  


She left the encampment heading straight for the dunes to hide herself behind. Her belly churning even harder. Hunching over in pain unable to think correctly anymore.

  


Behind the dunes Rey spotted two men in desert dress with head wraps. One of the men pointed her way. Malice seem to glow off of them like heat waves among the dunes.

  


“There’s the girl.” 

  


“You! Unkar Plutt wants to see you.”

  


They were charging her way. The firsts one grab a hold of her roughly. Her mind blank when she felt his sweaty arm against her throat. 

  


She struggled with a “Let me go!” before his choking cut off anything else.

  


Her mind recalling the training acts she had seen. She remembering a move. Dropping her weight by tucking her legs up to her chest clutching the holding arm with both hands. That threw the man off balance. Enough to where she could jab an elbow to his stomach. His hold was gone but his friend was already on her. She kicked out her short legs unable to make contact when he bent to avoid the blow.

  


The one recovering for the elbow was back and he had withdrew a blade. Bring it up to her face. Her eyes widen in fear there was no way she out fight with a knife.

  


“Where is-” the thug words were cut off with a crackling sound 

  


He stumble back his knifeless hand clutched the stump that once held an arm. Ben pushed him out of the way twisting his lightsaber and coming after the other stunned man. His companion frozen stumble backwards his hands up showing himself defenseless. Ben brought up the rough green flame to the thug's face. 

  


“Ben?” Tekka charged over the dune distracting Ben enough to give the thugs time to run 

  


Her brother jerked back around ready to give chase. Murder in his eyes.

  


Rey heart was hammering now. Shivering as if cold and her pants felt wet. She looked down wondering if it was because of her fear. Seeing a bloody spot growing. She screamed out.

  


Ben turned rushing back. His eyes finding the blood. The blood drain from his own face. 

  


Rey chest heaved panic as she clutched her stomach feeling no pain or wound. Patting herself down onward to find nothing. He hadn’t even touched her with the knife. Then it dawn on her. Oh. 

  


Recalling Leia private words with her.

  


Rey looked up to Ben who panic slowly faded s well, “No they didn’t did they?” 

  


Ben looked down at her once more. Taking off his robe and putting it around her shoulders leading her back to the camp. 

  


Tekka was looking towards the direction of the two and mutter under his breath, “Brutes.” Following close behind. 

  


Ben rage was boiling under the surface, “I should have finished them off when I got the chance.”

  


Rey didn’t doubt that. It filled her with more horror than the thugs had given her seeing Ben's rage.

  


“I should have taught you how to fight.” He said mad now at himself

  
  
  


Ben swung his lightsaber a few times. The flame blurring into a perfect circle highlighting his robes. Rey couldn’t see how he could do it that with one hand only. Her borrowed one was heavy and she needed both hands to hold it up. Holding the beam away from her face afraid of its burn. Their lightsabers glowed in the dark out among the dunes. The only lights from the roaring campfire in the background and their weapons. 

  


“Hold it higher up protect your torso.” said Ben his lightsaber held near horizontally 

  


Swing, swing went his lightsaber before he spread his legs apart braces for impact, “Now come at me.” 

  


Rey was out of breath and her upper arms ache for swinging already. Taking a deep breath she charged. Bringing the blade down again and again.

  


Ben blocked and moved backwards as she charged him, “No imagine those thugs instead of me.” When he sense her going easy on him.

  


Rey’s came down harder despite his blocking. Trying desperately to reach his side to up and down on to his head and then for his legs. Thinking of the thugs helped she was out for blood and to prove she could be taught.

  


Their beams locked and this time he pushed back onto her, “My turn. Block!”

  


His moves were quick and she began to panic. Her arms stiff and cramped but she held up. Stumbling backwards there was ruthlessness in Ben’s eyes. He was not going to take it easy on her. He might not be going full force but he wasn’t going to slow down. Those hot blades cutting a little too close for comfort now.

  


Her heel came into contact with something hard and down she went. Her seat took most of the hit. Then with a crack their blades meet she laid sprawl out. Her arms taunt above her holding against his pushing down.

  


Rey shut her eyes giving a little leave way till she gather enough strength to shoved him off. Rolling onto her feet she pose like he had shown her. Ready for his next attack. Feeling like she never get enough air in her lungs.

  


Ben lowered his weapon. His expression unreadable. Was he proud? Did she do good? It didn't look like he thought so. Nor that he go and tell Luke about her.

  


It sounded childish to find an excuse for her fighting to be so poor, “It’s the skirt it tangles my legs up.” 

  


Her trouser now waiting to be clean of blood her face blotched hoping he had forgotten that part of her misadventure. So great moment to become a woman. 

  


“Don’t lower your weapon.” he said turning away from her his blade of his saber disappearing, “You need to use the middle of your saber to block not the tip. Gives more coverage that way.”

  


Rey had to strain her ears to hear him mumble the last lines. He was going back into his own world again. Leaving her out in the cold alone once again. 

  


"I guess I make a poor Jedi then." 

  


Ben's fist clutch as if anger at her. 

  


Pressing the button on her lightsaber cutting the beam off she walked around to face Ben hurt.

  


“Don’t do that.” she said her eyes begging for her hero to look at her again. 

  


He looked down at her, “Do what?”

  


The lump in her throat rose up threatening to clog her mouth. She couldn’t think up the words to explain why she felt so lonely even with him right before her. Instead she lean her forehead against his chest.

  


“Why don’t you like me any more?” she said her voice wavered 

  


“Of course I like you.”

  


Still that cool far off voice spoke. He might as well be placating her. Her eyes burned with rejection. Was it because she was no longer a kid. Hd he only been nice because as kid it was different? Now he believe she could handle knowing the truth here it was?

  


“I don’t want to go home tomorrow.” she said 

  


She waited for it. It seem traditional for after her family's visit for her to protest leaving. When she was younger she would cry throw a fit. Torn from him since that morning among the desert ruins when Luke came. Now a single tear spilled over and down her cheek. 

  


He would reply, “Then don’t and run away with me.”

  


They both knew she wouldn’t but it felt nice to pretend. Jump in his arms and talk about her getting her own ship and visiting when ever she liked. 

  


Ben was silent. She wanted for him to speak instead she felt his hand upon her head. Stroking her hair. Something had changed. He had changed. Just like she had that day. already she resented growing older. 

  


“Come on,” he said in a hush tone

  


Rey still hanging her head down as he moved from her. Quickly she rubbed her eyes following. 

  


They walked back to the tents in silence Rey a little apart as he was oceans away emotionally. Ben went to his tent with the other Padawan’s and she to her’s. Curling up into a ball silently as she could she cried herself asleep.

  
  


Hans was up early talking to Tekka, “You sure we can’t give you a lift?”

  


“I have a interview of sorts with a few residence here.” said Tekka

  


“So it’s just Luke then.”

  


Rey was packing their things up and bring them into the Falcon. As she passed by Hans he reached out and rubbed her hair. Rey looked back but Ben was nowhere to be seen. Her heart sunk lower. 

  


Hans noticed as well, “Hey Luke where is Benny?”

  


Luke who was giving last minute instructions to his Padawan’s, “Make sure when you get to Tatooine that the sand needs to be swept from the water collector. You’ll need to go to the market when you first land as well. Have Ben fly you over to town first. Coming!” called back Luke

  


Now that Hans had Luke’s full attention he asked, “What?”

  


“Where’s Ben? We’re nearly finished here.” said Hans

  


Luke looked around himself. Yet as if summoned Ben hooded figure appeared out of nowhere.

  


Rey looked hopeful his way.

  


“We’re heading out now Benny.” repeated Hans “Your mom should be meeting you on Tatooine when you land. She is suppose to message me on her way there. Tell me how her talks went. We’re camping at Par. Got a job lined up in town.”

  


Ben nodded not making eye contact, “We are still packing ourselves.”

  


Then stillness between each other. Rey put down her load and walked up to Ben. Trying to meet his eyes. He finally obliged and caught hers. 

  


She wrapped her arms around him laying her face on his chest. Two gentle hands reach out patting her back. She noted like he would a obedient pet. Begrudgingly she let go. Picking up her load and headed for the ramp.

  


“Rey,” he called out

  


She froze and half turned.

  


He gave a closed lip smile, “The offer is still open to come with me.”

  


She dropped her load, her heart swelling, and ran hard back into Ben’s arms. He gave a soft laugh into her hair. Something hard was pressed into her hand cutting off the hug. Rey looked down finding his lightsaber there. Gazing back up at him confused.

  


“For practice.” he said, "You're going to need it badly."

  


Hans cleared his throat never one to let the world see him get teary eyed, “Let’s move it on out then kiddo.” Hidden the effect of the scene from Rey

  


Giving him one last squeeze she ran off after Hans.

  


Watching out of the bay window as Ben stood in their empty campground slowly waving them off. Becoming a dark speck in the beige landscape as they rose higher and higher. 

  


After dropping Luke off, Rey and Hans made the trip to Par half a day’s journey away. Making camp in a small camper style village. Hans had shown Rey their rented hut. He helped her move in a few boxes, the cooking supplies, bedding and her toiletries. 

  


It was quiet between them as they made a rough dinner of sealed food rations and left overs Melon soup from yesterday. 

  


Still a glow in her good mood Rey nodded pulling out Ben’s lightsaber. It dawn on her that he was now without one. Rey trying to steady her nervous excitment smooth her fly away hairs back from her face.

  


Hans watched her and said with a mouthful of melon puree, “Most girls your age would cut their hair in the latest fashions.” 

Rey crunched her three tired buns self consciously.

  


“You should get your mother to show you how she does hers.”

  


“Sure,” was all Rey said mind elsewhere. 

  


She changed the subject hoping he wasn't going to led into stranger danger since the thugs on Jakku. He like Ben had to be held back from giving chase that night. Nor did she want to get into that talk since it had to be explain to Hns that Rey hd not been wounded. Hans had been eyeing her offly since then. Choosing her words very carefully, “So what’s this new job?”

  


“If your mother asks it’s a delivery job.” 

  


Meaning that Rey didn’t want to ask who he owed and whose shipment might be floating in space. Instead she was being hypnotized by waving the green blade in front of her face.

  


“I’m suppose to hear from her tonight she should be close enough to send a message. She is getting a ride back.”

  


Knowing his luck Hans would have another job line up. Chewiee would be trapped by some bounty hunter or Leia would get summon to the republic in some last ditch effort of a political party for votes. 

  


“Anything else?” said Rey

  


Hans touched each finger to his thumb counting off his daily list in his head. “Oh no! I forgot it’s your mom’s birthday.” 

  


Horror filled his eyes as he knocked over his plate when he jumped up.

  


“Jez, no wonder she was all acting funny before she left.” 

  


A chime came from across the courtyard to the open ramp from the Falcon. Hans stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly turned around as if he had just gotten caught by her.

  


“And that is going to be her. Just my luck. Women always know” He turn to Rey who mindlessly went to answer it “No don’t! I need more time. If I can make it to town and back I can get her something and she’ll never know I forgot.”

  


Rey shook her head, “She’ll know.”

  


He jab a finger her way, “Don’t answer her calls-yet. Give me a few. She won’t know.”

  


Rey bit her lip doubting it very much and press the button to sheath the lightsaber.

  


Hans heaved himself onto the speeder. Rey came up to his hip. Her eyes two black orbs in the dark.

  


“I’ll be back before midnight” he said before he started the engine. “Just don’t answer your mother!”

  


Rey shook her head watching him fade into the distances. Leia continued to chime the Falcon throughout with a few breaks in between. She would know something was up concluded Rey. By the fourth call the chime became a buzz and Rey enter the Falcon. Chime was a near by two way message a buzz meant she was out of range and could only send a message. Something was different. 

  


Least Rey thought Leia would not know if she listen to the message and not Hans’.

  


Rey pressed the button and a hologram of her mother popped up. She was in a crowded room that looked to be on a ship of some sorts. She began in the middle of a conversation before addressing the call.

  


“-I couldn’t get a hold of you! Where are you?” Panic in her voice “You need to get to Tattoonie. The Padawans are all dead.”

  


Rey’s heart clutched. 

  


“Luke can’t find Ben we are all meeting up with him now to search. He wasn't among the dead -thankfully. It has to be Snoke.” Leia voice cracked here “Where are you, Hans?”

  


Rey stumble backwards as the message ended. The Falcon silent and dark without her mother’s hologram. 

  


Rey looked down in her hands was Ben’s own lightsaber. There was an attack and Ben was unarmed. Her chest tighten with fear.

  


She had to get Hans. It was an eight hour trek into town on foot. But her sane mind wasn’t thinking. She ran out of the Falcon too panic to think to fly it to her father. Running wildly into the harsh landscape with Ben’s only form of protection on her. 

  


Ben was all she thought about. Every nerve and fiber of her was screaming out in emotional pain. Sweat ran down her forehead getting into her eyes and stinging them with brackish water. Running blindly now towards nowhere. 

  


She panted and groan but onward she carried on. For Ben. Passing mobile units and huts like the one her family took up. She wasn’t a quarter of the way there, not even tenth of a way before her legs began to cramp up. She made it graveyard of junk metal. 

  


The double moons her only light source. Her mind wander thinking of the sprawl out bodies of the padawans. Of Luke standing over them looking among them for Ben’s body. Of some malevolent being standing over Ben somewhere out there. He would have fought that killer. Fought them to the death with his bare hands. That she knew. But unarmed with blood thirsty killers.

  


Something happened, the ground had given way beneath her feet. She step wrong and sharp pain shot up her left leg. She cried out stumbling and falling to her side. She clutched her shin in pain. Determine she rolled to a sitting position and put the weight on the good leg and tried to rise. Her joints screamed the moment she put any sort of pressure on it.

  


She even tried to sit down and wait out the pain. Even as her heart hammered in her head. Getting back onto her feet finding only pain. Not only was she no where near to Hans but she was far from home and unable to get back. She hobble over towards the only shelter, a down fighter, and lean against the craft. 

  


Rey threw her head back in defeat. What was she going to do now? Come on think! She couldn’t panic that wouldn’t do any good. Inhaling deeply she let go of her breath. Breathing in once more and again until she was clear headed.

  


Now calimer she tried to use her common sense. What could she do to help herself? What was her tools? Scavenging was her tool. But that snide voice asked what good would that do for Ben. Maybe not Ben but she could use some parts to help her sprained leg. 

  


Lifting her head she looked behind her at the down fighter. She would use the resources around her as aids. Perhaps some pieces could fashion a brace.

  


Gingerly getting to her feet she hobbled over to the cockpit. Finding just one glass panel broken. The shoot had been deployed meaning the pilot had gotten out before the fighter crashed. She slipped inside sitting down on the pilot's seat. Looking around her with scavenger eyes. Maybe what she needed was under the control panel.

  


She flipped some switches and found the engine roar to life. Her brows shot up. It worked. The fighter still worked. She quickly checked the fuel gauge. She only had about ten percent fuel. Which she did the math in her head for the model it might get her, and depending how spoiled and filled with sand it was, fifteen minutes of flight time.

  


It seemed way too good to be true. 

  


She’d fly to the closest settlement, she doubt she could make it to the town but here she would bargain, beg, or trade for a ride the rest of the way there. Full of renewed confidence she grabbed the throttle and held her breath. Slowly the fighter rose in the air and hoping her homemade flight simulator she scavenge was right about this model she took off.

  


She flew low so if the rotten fuel turn on her calculations she wouldn’t crash too far from the ground. She also took it slow. 

  


The cockpit shutter every once in awhile. There was some damage she was wracking her brain on what it could be. It must have something to do with the core. The core was damaged. Any faster and the ship would break apart.

  


Rey kept her eyes out the window for the cluster of huts and caravans. The lights weren’t working and she could only see so far out the dirty window. Her eyes darting towards the monitor. A blinking dot came on the radiator. Something large was landing a head of her. Another ship? Remaining station on the radiator the fighter gave another more violent shutter. Perhaps she could stop and meet the dock ship instead of chances going further?

  


She slowed the fighter down and bringing the nose to level with the uneven ground. Touching ground with a jolt she was sure would shatter the craft she bit her lip. It groan to a halt and the nose made a sharp downward point. 

  


Through the dirty window she saw over the hill lights coming from three stationary crafts. Rey looked around the cockpit for something to help her walk with. Finding the stiff long and thin air condition pipe as a makeshift cane. She unscrew it out and crawl gingerly out of the cockpit. Putting Ben’s lightsaber tucked in her skirt band. 

  


The chipped and cracked earth beneath her sent a jolt up her cane as she limped towards the light. Close enough to see the shine of white armor and uniform helmets bob along the encampment. They were knocking things over and looking through huts and homes darken for the night. Rey stopped walking.

  


The camp was littered with belongs and sacks of clothes in lumpy piles. While the stormtroopers carried on looking. Rey did a doubt take the lumps of clothes weren’t lumps but people. People sprawl out and not moving. A dozen of them laying out still as the dead. They were dead.

  


Rey gaps, places her hand over her mouth to mute it. She was too exposed she needed cover. She whipped around and hobbled over towards a dune near by a landed shuttles. Hiding herself behind it she watched on in horror.

  


From the shuttle stepping down the ramp came a figure cloaked in black robes with his hood up and over his face. A stormtrooper in silver join the menacing figure speaking to him.

  


“Luke Skywalker has escaped capture and likely he will already be gathering back up.”

  


“Naturally,” said the distorted and demonic voice from under the hood.

  


The cloaked menace turn his unseen head to survey the landscape and targeted on her very spot. Rey shoot back lying her back flat against her sandy cover. Hiccuping her fear, he couldn’t have seen her it was so dark out here.

  


Wanting more then her own self to reassure that thought she slowly peek over. Bracing herself for the advancing figure coming her way. Instead the bright ramp from the ship was empty. No cloaked man or stormtrooper in silver stood anywhere she looked.

  


Rey knew she needed to put a lot of distance between here and herself.

  


She turn to hobby off and was blocked off by a metal face staring down at her. Rey’s back smash into the docked shuttle from shock. Dropping her pole she garb Ben’s lightsaber and switch it on without thinking.

  


She swung wildly fueled by fear and rage. Here was the murderer. The figure dodge each mindless swing like a dance shifting on his feet and when he notice she couldn’t advance on her leg he simply moved out of range. When Rey tried to give chase she foolishly put weight on the injured leg and fell with a groan of misery.

  


It wasn't so much a sob of her for sure death but for that Ben’s last moments with Rey. His teaching her how to use a lightsaber had been for nothing. She did not recall any of it when she really needed it. His last wish for her safety had failed as it had failed him. 

  


Her face full of fine sand muttering Ben’s name as if he could hear her apology. The beastly man took advantage of her down state by putting his foot on top of the lightsaber halting its attack. He kneel down to her level.

  


Rey cried out fighting his hold beating him with her fists if need be. It will be over soon, she thought. The man fought through that to reach up not to her but his helmet. 

  


Atleast, Rey thought, she could finally join Ben if not in this life then in the next at last.

  


Come with me, he would say.

  


Rey looked up to unmasked death. She could already hear Ben from the other side. As clear as if he stood before her. Her eyes sharpen as she looked up with clearer eyes. Her shoulders now being held by the maskless man. Her breath pinched and the world stopped. 

  


“Ben?”

  


“Do you still want to runaway with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> author's note's: Oddly enough I am a huge lover of Reylo, as forbidden a pairing as my beloved Harrymort. However oddly enough when I went to write my first Reylo nothing came. Only a rather innocent story of star crossed siblings in need of friendship and belonging. It nagged at me to write even when I didn't believe Rey to be Solo or Skywalker member. It just gave me so much in story and idea's. In this short story format too I can explore without commitment to a 'Gone With The Wind' style novel.


End file.
